This is a feasibility study to determine the most effective testosterone patch to use in an upcoming program project grant by Dr. Nair. Both patches gave similar bioavailable serum testosterone levels; however, the Smith-Kline patch had a 40% skin reaction rate; whereas, the Alza patch had a 0% skin reaction rate. This study is complete and we will be starting the program project this year.